


Teen Wolf season 3x23 Alternate ending

by Josiahyb825



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiahyb825/pseuds/Josiahyb825
Summary: My version of the night of Allison's death in the episode 3x23 "Insatiable."





	Teen Wolf season 3x23 Alternate ending

Scott, Stiles and Issac were piled into Stiles's jeep on there way to save Lydia. Stiles turns his head to see Scott looking at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "Scott, man are you okay?" Stiles asks his best friend, who was currently in the passenger seat.

"I'm fine," Scott replied.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it," Issac speaks up from the back seat. He turns towards Stiles. "You look like you're dying. Seriously you're pale, have bloodshot eyes, and you look like you're getting worse. When we find the other you, is he gonna look any better?"

"What do you mean if he dies? Do I die?" Stiles asked for further emphasis. "You know what I don't care," he decides. "So long as no one else dies because of me."

The rest of the car ride was rode in a somber silence.

Line-break

"Guys we can do this," Scott assured. "Remember it was only a couple weeks ago that we all teamed up together to help Malia. That was a total stranger. This is Lydia we're talking about."

"I'm here to save my best-friend." Allison replied, knowing full well nothing was going to stop her from accomplishing just that.

"And I'm here to save mine," Scott says looking towards Stiles.

"I just didn't want to do any homework," Issac pipes up trying to lighten the mood.

They all walk through the gate to see Noshiko, standing there with 4 Oni behind her.

"What are you doing here Kira," the woman asked her daughter. "Go back. This is not your fight."

"I realized in our little game, I wasn't battling the Nogitsune, I was battling you," Kira replied, a smug look on her face.

Kira's mothers face took on a look of smugness too, before dissolving in confusion, when she felt the Oni's presence behind her vanish. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"It means there's been a change in ownership." Stiles face rang out from behind them. "They now belong to me.

They all turned around to see void Stiles glaring at them. Stiles Signature smirk adorned his face. But on him it was twisted and had a darker feel to it. The Oni reappeared behind him, grabbing there swords ready for a fight.

"Go find Lydia. We'll hold them off," Allison shouted towards Scott and Stile, readying her bow.

Both boys sprinted past Noshiko and towards the tunnel, where they knew Lydia had to be. They ran down the long narrow passageway up to a fenced in area that had Lydia tapped. 

"What are you guys doing here?" She screamed, panic starting to fill her up entirely.

Stiles was confused. "what are you talking about Lydia? Were here to save you." He couldn't understand why that seem to be a bad thing.

"You weren't supposed to be here," she answered. Lydia turned to Scott. "Didn't you get my message?"

Both of them just stared at her trying to understand. 

"Who else is here? Who else came here with you!!?" The girl was really starting to panic now.

It suddenly clicked into Stiles head, why Lydia was so frightened. Someone was going to die. The brunette gave Scott and her one last look, before he bolted back down the passageway, ignoring there screams and yells for him to stop. When he got back to the gate, he saw that Issac was about to be killed by one of the Oni. 

Suddenly an arrow flew into its stomach and the creature exploded in a flash of green light. Stiles turned his head just in time to see Allison lowing her bow with a relieved expression on her face. His joy was cut short however when he noticed one of the Oni approaching her, his sword straight out.

Stiles ran toward her, pure adrenaline fueling his actions. "Allison, watch out!!!" The girl in question turned her head just in time to see Stiles shove her out of the way of the Onis attack.

She stumbled onto the concrete having lost her balance. "Stiles, you saved me. Th-" She cut off when she looked up from the ground to see the boy had gotten the sword stabbed through his stomach and straight out his back. 

"I'm g-glad you're s-safe." Stiles says through labored breaths. Blood was already pouring out of the wound and out his mouth. He slammed into the ground on his side, no longer having the energy to stay upright.

Lydia's Pov 

Stiles looked at her, realization in his eyes before he bolted back the way they came. "Stiles!! Come back!!!" He wouldn't listen to her or Scott and just kept running. Scott and Lydia ran after him as fast as they could. they were almost to the gate when she felt the familiar feeling of someone about to die. This time was different however. This was someone she knew and cared about. 

Allison's name was right on the edge of her tongue. She was about to scream confirming her best friends death. But then the voices changed and it was no longer the girls name on the edge of her lips. It was someone else's name that Lydia ended up screaming. "Stiles!!!!" 

Scott turned around when he heard Lydia stop moving. His face showed confusion, and before he could ask what was wrong, he saw the tears run down Lydia's face as she yelled out his best friend's name.

She fell down on her knees crying eve harder. She didn't want to accept it. Why did it have to be Stiles, the one person who understood her more than anyone, even Allison. No it wasn't true. It couldn't be. Her and Scott would go outside find that everything was fine, and everyone was safe. 

This was of course false hope bred from pure denial, and she knew it. But at them moment, Lydia couldn't bring herself to care. She lifted her head to see Scott kneeling in front of her. His eyes were asking a question that she didn't want to answer. She stood up and they both continued there sprint to where they knew all there friends were. 

Scott and Lydia made it to the gate right as Stile's body slammed into the asphalt. 

"No!! Stiles!!" Scott yelled for his best friend running to where stiles body lay on the ground motionless.

Third Person Pov

Scott pulled Stile's body into his lap. "Come on Stiles. Open your eyes man!!" Scott begged. "Stiles please open your eyes." Tears were running down Scott's face and he was forcing himself to hold back his sobs.

"Sco-Scott?" Stiles questioned slowly opening his eyes to see Scott's face right above his.

"I'm here Stiles. You're okay. You're gonna be okay." Scott grabbed the boys hand trying to take the away his pain. But it wasn't working. "I-I can't take your pain."

"That's cause it doesn't hurt." Stiles replied before coughing up some blood.

"No St-Stiles."

"I guess I should have brought my baseball bat huh??" Stiles laughed between fits of coughs and ragged breaths. "To think the o-one time I don't actually," He coughed up even more blood, disrupting his little joke.

"Stiles. No!! You're going to be fine." Scott didn't want to accept that his friend was actually going to die. Despite knowing how futile it was, he wasn't giving up hope for a miracle.

"I-I-I n-eed to sp-speak to Lydia. "Stiles sat up slightly. "Where is sh-she?"

"Right here Stiles I'm right here." Lydia says, grabbing his other hand and kneeling on the opposite side of him. The read heads tears just kept flowing even more every time she tried to wipe them away.

"You're still so beautiful when you cry. Y-you know that?" He gave her a small smile, in an effort to make her feel better.

She returned his smile with a bittersweet one. "So I have been told." She tries to keep up the smile, but the sobs just break through it effortlessly.

"I-I-I guess you can say m-m-my ten year plan to make y-you fall in love with m-me failed." He laughed again. Causing a whole lot of blood to be spewed over his flannel.

"Please stop talking like that," she begged. "You're going to be fine. You'll see." Lydia squeezed his hand for emphasis.

He tried to return the gesture but his grip on his life was getting weaker and weaker, and Lydia could feel it. She could feel his consciousness slipping and could see the life fading from his eyes. "You have to tell my dad. You have to tell my dad. I-I'm so-sorry for lea-leaving him al-alone. Pro- promise me Scott." He turned back to his best friend. "Promise me you'll take care of h-him." He was nodding frantically, struggling to see if Scott understood him.

"I Promise, Stiles." The sobs were coming full throttle causing Scott to shake as if tremors were traveling up and down his body. 

"Th-thanks Br-bro." Stiles already ragged breaths started to pick up speed before his whole body stilled, and his eyes remained opened and lifeless, looking up towards the sky.

Lydia felt Stiles hand go slack and she released her grip, allowing it to slam into the floor, not even moving just a little to show signs of life. Stiles was gone, and he was never coming back. She fell on top of his body and just let the tears flow right out of her onto his bloody flannel.

Scott looked up from the boy to see that Allison was completely still in shock staring at Stiles. She couldn't believe what just happened. She knew they were friends. But for him to sacrifice his life to save hers. She never would have expected that. For Lydia or Scott. yes, but not for her. They weren't even that close. But he did. He actually let himself lose his life just to save hers.

A strangled noise broke their gazes away from the boy who had just died seconds ago. The saw the Nogitsune version of the darker version of Stiles shaking violently and the noise they had heard repeatedly coming out of his throat. Then the Nogitsune went completely still as well, dissolving into ash. The Oni vanished from sight. With no master, there was nothing keeping them there any longer.

Everyone let out sighs of relief, seeing that the threat had disappeared. Then they remembered why. Despite being two entities, the Nogitsune and Stiles still had the same body, and the only reason the fox had been defeated, was because there friend was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> The End


End file.
